


In the end, there was just bad futures

by Ramennoodles13



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen, I should be working on my series, Illusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: Spoilers for episode 26 of Saber. I know I should be working on other stories but I couldn't help myself.In which Kento reflects on what happen while trapped.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In the end, there was just bad futures

He was alive, wasn't he? The last thing he remembered was saying goodbye to his allies. It seemed to be true, until he saw them all enter battle. They all fell, and the Megido completed their goal. They got all the swords together and opened the Great Book. He woke up in the darkness, that's right. He had his hopes up for nothing.

* * *

He was in another loop and he tried to change things. He became Espada again, he fought so hard. Another fail, he failed again. His friends and allies fell so easily. Another loop, another time seeing his friends die. He tried to go alone, but no matter what his friends always came. He tried to warn them but his friends didn't listen. He tried to stop them, it didn't work. He defeated the Megido with Touma and yet, someone else made the Great Book. He was in the darkness again and he couldn't stop the tears from stopping. Another loop but he became Calibur, he stopped the end of the world. He sealed everything and he understood this was the only way. Only he could stop the world from ending, he has to work alone again. A single tear falls and the darkness grants him a new sword. He accepted his fate.

* * *

He saved both Mei and Rintaro. He's not suprised with everyone's reactions. He foresaw everything. He knows nothing can be changed, and so he pushes everyone away. He explains what happens and it seems like everyone is shocked. He doesn't care,he needs to seal all the swords. He manages to seal Onjuuken Suzune, and leaves. There is no going back for him.


End file.
